


Little Vesuvia Kiss Meme

by nickisixx



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Gen, This is supposed to be fluffy, but it's definitely soft, i had a blast working with georgie though, i think, idk how to tag, idk how well I did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-01 14:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickisixx/pseuds/nickisixx
Summary: A couple of fluffy platonic scenarios (and one not so platonic) featuring Verena and Georgiana.





	1. Night In

**Author's Note:**

> My half of the MC Kiss Meme exchange from the Little Vesuvia Discord Server.

# Part One: Night In

_Just a little more._ Georgiana tips more chilies into the pot in front of her, a satisfied smile on her face when the spice causes her to flush. 

"Whatever that is I hope it pairs well with..." the voice is familiar, and Georgiana smiled softly seeing Verena turning a bottle over in her hands, attention divided. “Well I'm not quite sure what this is but I've been assured its good." she grins brightly as she sets the bottles down a little too heavily. 

She can tell from the absence of sound that Verena is already making herself at home in the living room. And sure enough, as she walks the two plates over Verena is already sitting cross legged on the floor sipping on the deep red wine.

They eat slowly, the conversation is too enjoyable for them to go long without continuing the chatter. Verena complains at length about how boring the new courtiers are. “These ones aren’t The Devil’s pawns, but _at what cost_?”

As the second glass of wine is poured Verena's eyes spy Georgiana 's latest project, a scarf, and grins brightly. "Can you teach me how to do this?" 

Georgiana raises a brow, trying to suppress a snort, "You want to learn how to knit?" Verena nods, sitting up excitedly, "I want to make socks." at that Georgiana shakes with laughter. 

Verena rolls her eyes, waiting patiently for her friend to finish laughing. And when she finally does settle, she mutters a quick, "Are you done?" Georgiana wipes a stray tear, taking the needles and yarn from V. 

"Maybe we start on something simpler." she said, another small chuckle shaking her shoulders. Verena sighs, but nods anyway. 

As the night drifts by their constants are the wine and Verena's soft but angry mumblings, then mutterings, then curses. 

After a particularly hearty string of sounds, because Georgiana isn't quite sure what else to call it, Verena huffs and all but throws the yarn, needles and all down. "Here, just look for a minute okay?"

Verena almost melts at the prospect of a break and drags herself closer, eyes trained on the yarn, and the way Georgiana makes it look as natural as breathing. It's almost hypnotizing. "How do you do that so easily?" 

Georgiana simply shrugs, "Practice I guess." 

Verena leans in a little closer, "It's like magic." she looks away from the needles for the first time since Georgiana started, narrowing her eyes conspiratorially, like she’d discovered some grand secret. "Is it magic?"

"No V, it's not magic." Georgiana simply rolled her eyes again.

"Can it be?" Verena muttered moodily. Georgiana doesn’t want to have another laugh at her friend’s expense, but she can't help it. It doesn't matter though, Verena is watching her movements so closely she doesn't notice her shaking shoulders or smothered snickers. 

"Ready to try again?" Verena grabs the yarn and needles Georgiana had lent her, determined to succeed. Someday. It definitely won’t be today. 

By the time they hear Julian's voice, the small project is forgotten on the couch and the two are in the kitchen, cleaning up the remnants of their evening. 

Verena's got a few rows done and Georgiana is showing her a new stitch.

"But if we keep doing this one, I can pretend I'm good." It sounds so close to a whine Georgiana has to fight back a snort. 

“If we do others you can actually be good." 

"Hey! I've got thirteen rows of stitching that say I'm already good."

He already spotted the nest of pillows on the couch, with the wine forgotten on the table, swapped out for yarn and needles and followed the voices into the kitchen. 

Georgiana 's washing up the plates, and Verena is sitting on the counter with a bright smile. They're both sporting a rosy dust across their cheeks, no doubt thanks to the wine. 

"Sounds like you two are having a good time." Julian stands in the doorway grinning at the two. 

"That's my cue to get lost." Verena sighs as she hops down, holding tight to the counter to keep her balance. The doctor watches with the softest of smiles as she wraps her arms around Georgiana's shoulders, hugging her warmly.

She stays there for a moment before pressing a soft kiss to her cheek. "Thanks for humouring me Georgie."

Georgiana smiles a little brighter, "Any time."

Verena's fingers itch to ruffle her hair, if only slightly, on her way out. So, she does; and with her hands occupied all Georgiana can do is huff and call out her friend's name as she disappears from her view. 

Verena laughs as she catches Julian's lopsided smile. "Later legs." she slips past him and toward the door. 

"Goodnight, Verena." She can hear the chuckle in his laugh as she disappears through the door.


	2. When It Rains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another platonic kiss, still soft, but mildly angsty.

Georgiana smiled softly as she studied the woman in front of her. Verena had yet to notice the extra presence in the room.

Georgiana spotted the book cradled gently in her hands. Her touch light as she turned the pages. If not for the stiffness in her shoulders and back there would hardly be any indication that something was wrong. 

Eyes roving over her features. Dragging over the bell of her cheeks, the curves of her lips. Her eyes. Warm. Inviting. Unusually distant and rimmed red.

She'd been crying, the occasional sniffle when she breathed still loud enough for Georgiana to pick up on. She thought it best to avoid bringing up the tears. For now.

"What's with all this?" Verena's eyes shot up, her body jolting lightly in surprise. She cast an almost disdainful gaze at her surroundings. The mess of pillows and blankets had done precious little to calm her and bring some peace to her troubled mind.

Georgiana didn't waste any time waiting for an answer, or an invitation. She manoeuvred herself into the mass of silken sheets and plush pillows easily. She turned her attention to the needles from her bag, working on her latest project.

As usual, she felt Verena's eyes zeroing in on the needles, watching in fascination as she moved from stitch to stitch. 

True to form, not long after Georgiana had wrapped herself comfortably in the nest, Verena's voice filled her ears. It felt almost hollow. And under that, angry.

Georgiana set aside the needles gently, shifting slightly to face her friend. Despite the slight blearriness her eyes were still so expressive, and the way her arms movers around animatedly mad Georgiana snort softly. 

What could she do other than just hold her close, and remind her that things weren't as bad as they seemed. The warmth felt comforting compared to the chill in the air.

The sky chose that moment to split open with a jarring clap of thunder. The sound of rain hitting the roof had been light at first, and then had become almost angry.

They remained in the relative silence for a while, the only sounds between the two being their breaths, and whatever tune Georgiana was absently humming.

The smattering of drops on the roof above the pair steadily gave way to an almost pounding torrent.

Georgiana looked down at the prone figure next to her; that she was sleeping at all with all the noise was a minor miracle.

The dried tear tracks were visible on her cheeks, if only barely. Her heart broke a little for the woman next to her.

Georgie's eyes fell to the point of contact between the two, where Verena's fingers remained wrapped with her own. A small sigh sliding past her lips soft as a whisper and falling on deaf ears.

She lifted her hand, and in so doing brought Verena's as well, and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her palm. Hoping that even unconscious, she might eke out some slight comfort to ease her dreams.


	3. The Bright Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A romantic kiss shared between the two. I'm a sucker for the 'two idiots in love' trope so that's what spawned this.

Peals of laughter ringing out, past the fluttering curtains, through the open door and out into the warm summer air. Side splitting, can't breathe, no self control kind of laughter. They were laughing about something stupid, of course. What else could make anybody cackle so freely. 

Arms wrapped around themselves, massaging their sides, trying to get rid of the stitches from laughing too loudly, or too long.

Georgiana was attempting to catch her breath, an exercise in futility, when she caught the look on her friend’s face. “What?”

A blush bloomed on Verena's cheeks like a rose, bright red and beautiful. “Nothing. It’s stupid.”

“Well, now you have to tell me.” Georgiana's quirked brown and curious eyes disarmed Verena, if only monetarily, snatching what little breath she had managed to catch. 

“Nothing. You just make me really happy.” the words fell out unbidden and unbelievably soft. It was true. nothing she'd ever said could be more true.

Eyes wide and lip between her teeth Verena wished desperately she would have swallowed the words down with a mouthful of lemonade. Longed to take them back from where they hung in the air like smoke, permeating every available inch of space.

Georgiana stilled and suddenly she couldn’t breathe again for an entirely different reason.

The air seemed to hang heavier, despite the open windows and doors. The pounding of her pulse in her ears threatened to deafen her. She wanted to pretend she’d told another bad joke. Or a wildly inappropriate story. Anything to-

"I - what?" Georgiana's lips had moved, she'd spoken, but Verena hadn't heard a word. Her mind had run too far ahead again.

Georgiana rolled her eyes, the small smile on her lips not moving an inch as she moved steadily closer to Verena. Her mind flat lined for a moment when their lips brushed. She didn't know who had made the last move to close the distance between them, but it didn't matter. 

All that mattered then was the softness, the warmth, the lingering bitterness of the lemonade. And the underlying sweetness too. Fruit juice and water and ice, so why did it feel like she was drunk on the taste? 

Then the light press of Georgiana's lips grew more insistent, and Verena was pressing even closer, and Georgie's hand were at her neck, and tangling in her hair.

Verena's fingers were resting, then pressing insistently into Georgiana's sides. Leaving bruises in a desperate attempt to draw closer to her; breathless and practically buzzing. 

Their touches like a prayer, reverent, and brimming with conviction. Dancing on skin, leaving electricity and goose bumps in their wake.

Georgiana leaned back, grinning brightly when Verena tried to follow. Another laugh bubbling in her chest and spilling past her lips. Lower and breathier than those that had come before. 

She thrummed, leaving a trail of whisper soft kisses from Verena's neck, to her jaw, stopping just short of her lips. It was impossible at this proximity to miss the way Verena squirmed, or the distinctive whine that passed her lips. 

"Georgie." it fell somewhere between that self-same whine and a cry. 

Verena shivered lightly when Georgiana leaned back, the sudden distance, and the light breeze brushing the spots of wetness on her neck forcing her to bite back another desperate sound. 

Verena reached out, bringing the two closer again, twining her fingers between Georgiana's lightly, her eyes flicking down to their hands while Georgie's free hand brushed Verena's cheek lightly. 

The swell of warmth, bubbling in her stomach, running up her chest, and painting itself plain as day on her face. Georgiana’s smile was bright and sincere and. And infectious.

Verena leaned forward, pressing a feather light kiss to the corner of Georgie's mouth with a wicked grin before pressing their lips together in earnest, sighing lightly into the kiss. It felt like floating, and falling, and drowning, and soaring all at once. The feeling was addictive in the worst way. Or the best.

**Author's Note:**

> It's also the first thing I've written since May/June I hope it's good.


End file.
